The production of electric power enables countless aspects of modern society and global demand for electric power seems to increase every year. Consequently, any device that can generate electric power is potentially valuable as a means of meeting the growing global demand for electric power. Furthermore, devices for generating power without emitting substantial amounts of greenhouse gasses are especially valuable in light of the threat of climate change as a possible consequence of greenhouse gasses emitted by many current forms of producing electric power.